


Have No Fear

by LemonSupreme



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, Creampie, F/M, Mike's dick is huge, No Beta, Probably ooc, Shameless Smut, Smut, Whoever made the decision to cancel should no longer be allowed to make decisions, pulled from the purgatory of my drafts folder, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: Ginny wants Mike and decides to hell with her rule about dating players.  She's nervous about her decision though and pretends to be drunk when she finally comes onto him.It doesn't work like she'd planned.  Well, not at first.





	Have No Fear

Ginny Baker lurches out of the bar, the cool night air chilling her skin.  She’s grinning and stumbling in equal measure, pulling her jacket tight around her shoulders.  “My Uber is here,” she says over her shoulder; not bothering to verify that anyone is there to listen.

The sleek black Cadillac Escalade parks and idles.  The tint on the windows is dark enough that the driver is unidentifiable.  Ginny opens the passenger door and crawls in.  “You came!” she says, her voice sounds almost giddy.  “I wasn’t sure you would come.”

Mike Lawson shakes his head and smiles.  “How much did you drink, Rookie?”

“A lot.  Thank God you drive an Uber.”

“I don’t.”

“But you called when I came.”  She shakes her head and giggles.  “No.  I called and you came.  So, you’re just like an Uber.”

“Where to?” He asks, chuckling.  “Your condo?  Blip and Evelyn’s?”

“Nope.”  She opens the glove box and begins to dig through its contents.

“Where, then?”

She doesn’t look up.  “Your place.”

Mike’s smile fades.  “Uh, what?”

“Your place.  Take me there.  I want to go swimming and Evi doesn’t have a pool.  Neither do I.”  

“Well, okay.  What are you looking for?”  He gestures to where she's digging through his glove compartment.

“An ink pen.”  She pulls a box of condoms out and holds them up.  “Magnums, huh?”  She looks at his crotch and licks her lips.

“Put those back.”  Mike’s cheeks flush. “If you need a pen, I have one in the console.”

“Mmm, no.”

“No, what?”

“No.  I don’t need your pen.”

“But you just said…”  He shakes his head.  “Whatever.  I can’t even believe how drunk you are, Baker.”

“Yeah, well – believe it.”  She leans back into the passenger seat, sinking into the supple leather as she watches Mike drive.  Her eyes focus on his hands.  His fingers are thick and strong and she seems mesmerized by the way they grasp the wheel.  Ginny still has the box of condoms in her hand and she taps it against her thigh in a slow steady rhythm. 

Mike begins to feel flustered.  “You should probably not drink so much next time.  You’ll say things or do things you might regret.”  He reaches out and grabs the box from her fingers, tossing it in the back seat. 

“Or, maybe drinking just loosens me up enough to do the things I’m too afraid to do otherwise.”

“What are you talking about?  When have you ever been afraid of anything?”

“My first game as a Padre.  I wanted out.  I was terrified.”

“It all worked out okay.”

“Thanks to you.”  She reaches over and jabs at his bicep, but her fingers falter and she runs then down his arm, stroking the thick musculature underneath the old flannel he wears.

Mike stiffens.  “So, what were you afraid of tonight?”

“Was afraid you wouldn’t come for me if I called.”  Ginny absently plays with a frayed bit of fabric as she rubs it between her fingers. 

Mike turns down a side street.  “I don’t.  Uh, I mean.”  He shakes his head, clearly confused.  “What?  Of course, I’d come for you.”

Ginny doesn’t answer.  He glances over and sees an intensity in her eyes that sparks something deep inside his gut.  She licks her lips again and his cock throbs to life.

When she does finally speak, her voice is low and throaty. “Prove it?”

Mike’s not sure what she wants.  The way she’s looking at him is unsettling.  He shakes his head.  “Well, when you called and woke me up at 2am, I drove across town to give you a ride.  What more proof do you need –“  He stops talking, sucking in a harsh breath as Ginny’s hand settles on his thigh.  “What are you doing?”

“Something else I was afraid of.”

“You’re drunk.”

Ginny shrugs, her fingers tighten on his thigh.  “So, what?”

“I’m driving here.”

“So, stop driving.”  She nods toward the road ahead.  “Pull into the parking lot at the Whole Foods up the road.”

“That’s not a good idea.”  Mike says, shaking his head.

“Give me a chance to change your mind about that.”

“I’m taking you home.”

“Good,” she says, her voice low and throaty.  “We can swim together.”

“No. Not my home.  Yours, Rook.  Taking you there and leaving you there, alone.  You need some aspirin and a big bottle of water and a lot of sleep.  WIth any luck, you won’t remember any of this in the morning.”

She doesn’t say anything, but she does pull away, turning to look out the passenger window.  She wraps her arms around herself and shrinks into her seat.  

Mike groans.  “Jesus, I’m sorry, but this isn’t what you really want.  I’m not who you want.”

“How in the hell would you know what or who I really want?”

“What about that video game guy?”

“Noah?”

“Yeah, sure.  Noah.  What about him?”

She shrugs.  “He’s fine.  He is smart and charming.  He likes to travel and go to museums.”

“But?”

“He doesn’t know anything about baseball and doesn’t really want to learn.”  She shrugs.  “He doesn’t understand why I get worked up after a bad game.  Doesn’t get why I get worked up in a different way after a big win.”  She looks at him pointedly.  “You know what I’m talking about.  The way a big win can fill you with this intensity that makes you want to push limits.”

“Push limits?”

“That win today.  That was a big one.  That catch you made in the ninth that ended the game?  Damn.  I bet you left the park feeling….on edge.”

“Gin?”

“Yeah?”

“Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Ginny looks his way.  “What?”

“Why did you look totally wasted just a few minutes ago and now you look sober?”

She doesn’t answer right away, focusing her gaze on her hands.  “Probably because I’m sober.”

Mike runs a hand through his hair.  He shakes his head.  “I don’t understand.”

“It was Evi’s idea.”

“Evelyn told you to fake being drunk and throw yourself at me?”

“Uh, something like that.”

“Jesus.  I can’t believe this.”  He smacks the steering wheel hard with a the flat of his palm.  The engine revs as he presses down on the accelerator.  “I can’t fucking believe this.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.”  Ginny’s tone is bitter. “Just take me to my place.”

“Oh, I’m way ahead of you.”  Mike’s jaw is tight and his hands grip the steering wheel so tightly, his knuckles are white.

He pulls into her parking lot after ten minutes.  He’s been to her new condo several times.  He punches the access code without asking for the numbers.  They watch as the gates swing open.  He drives through and goes directly to her building, parking in an empty space that he knows belongs to her.  “Get out.”

She grasps the handle and yanks the door open, jumping out and slamming it hard behind her.  She doesn’t look back, walking briskly into her building.  Ginny is humiliated and broken.  She wants a hot shower and a stiff drink, not necessarily in that order.

* * *

Ginny’s hair is still damp when she crawls into her bed an hour after Mike had dropped her off.  She sighs, savoring the feel of crisp Egyptian cotton as it envelops her body with luxurious comfort.  

Her thoughts linger on high end bedding only for a moment because not even the softest sheets can override the clawing dread and regret and overwhelms her when she thinks about Mike.  

And of course, Mike is all she can think about.

“I’m such an idiot,” she mutters, rubbing at her temples with her fists in an attempt to scrub away the memories of Mike’s stony expression when she’d gotten out of his truck.  How will she face him after this?

She’s mulling whether she should ask for a trade to Boston or Toronto (definitely a team far away from San Diego), when she hears an insistent knock on her door. 

Ginny groans.  Only one person would be here this late tonight.  She considers ignoring him, but when he knocks again - louder and more intensely than before, she throws back her covers and gets out of bed.

“Open the fucking door, Ginny.  We need to talk.”  He pounds on the door frame again and his voice echoes through her apartment.

Ginny walks faster, throwing the deadbolt and yanking open the door before he can wake the neighbors.  “Can you keep it down?  My neighbors don’t need to know you’re here.”

Mike’s cheeks are flushed with the chill of the night air.  He’s wearing an old leather jacket over the flannel.  He looks good enough to eat.

Pissed, but good enough to eat.

Mike’s face is a web of anger and frustration, but the expression changes when he takes her in.  She glances down at herself, noting the lavender panties and threadbare gray tank she’d put on after her shower.  Self consciously, she crosses her arms over her breasts.  “What do you want?”

“I wanted to -”

“To what?” she asks when he trails off.  He’s looking at her like he’s never seen her before.  His eyes are wide and his gaze is hungry.

“To talk.  To say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Ginny takes a step back as he enters, pushing the door shut behind him with one booted foot.

He shrugs.  “For being an ass.  I wasn’t prepared for any of that.  I didn’t see it coming.”

“Let’s just forget about it then.  No harm, no foul.”  Ginny’s voice is laced with a sadness that she can’t hide.  

He steps closer and she can smell the manly scent of evergreen and peppermint and something very uniquely Mike.  Ginny shudders ever so slightly as his scent and his closeness become almost more than she can bear.

“I didn’t say I want to forget it.  I just needed a minute to process.”

“Now what?” Ginny’s pulse begins to race.

He reaches out and gently takes a damp curl between his fingers.  He stares at that strand of hair and when he speaks, his voice is low and hoarse.  “Why did you say you don’t date players?  All this time, I thought that was your rule and so I tried to keep my distance, but if I thought - “

“If you thought what?”  She looks up at him then, her eyes wide.

“Well, if I thought you’d give me the time of day, I’d have come over a long time ago.”

“I said I don’t date players because I don’t.”

He drops her hair, his hands hang limply at his sides.  His face hardens.  “Fine.”

“No.  What I mean is, I do have a rule about dating players but I’ve been considering an amendment to that rule.”

He perks up at this.  “What kind of amendment?”

Ginny bites her lip.  “If the player is retiring in the next few years, maybe it’s okay.”

He smiles, relieved, and takes a step closer.  “I might actually know someone who is going to retire.”

“Mmm, yeah?”  He’s close enough now that she moves her hands to rest on his chest.  

“Yeah.”  She can feel his heartbeat thumping wildly and knowing that this moment is getting to him too sends waves of need coursing through her body.

He swallows hard, looking into her eyes.  “This is my final season, Rook.  Told the front office just last week.”

She nods, her breathing now coming in little needy gasps.  “I’ve wanted to hear you say that ever since that night outside of Boardner’s.”  She leans in closer, her pebbled nipples press enticingly against his chest.

“Damn, that night almost killed me.  I wanted to lick you from the bottom of your feet up to your luscious mouth.  I wanted to settle between your thighs and fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight.”

“Maybe you should just do all that tonight?” she looks at him, her expression coy.

“See?  I knew you weren’t afraid of anything.  Why all the pretense earlier?”

“Maybe I wasn’t sure how to shift gears.  And I really was nervous.  It was easier to pretend I was drunk than it would have been to tell you sober.”

“Tell me what, sober?’

She grasps his jacket lapels, pulling him closer.  “How much I want you.  How much it kills me to see you strut around the locker room wearing almost nothing.  How much I love getting off thinking of you.  How much -”

“Okay.” he shakes his head.  “I get it.  Jesus, You’re gonna be the death of me, Rook.”

Ginny opens her mouth to answer, but he swoops in, attacking her lips with his.  The kiss is urgent and wanton and she gasps against his onslaught, moaning his name.  

His hands move low, stroking the curve of her spine and then farther down.  He cups her ass, pulling her body close enough that she can feel his need bulging against his jeans.  “Want you, Ginny,” he says, nibbling his way along her jaw before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

“Want you too, Captain.”

“Fuck.  Keep calling me that and we’ll be wrapping this up a lot faster than I’d planned.”  With one hand, he grasps her hair, pulling it until she can’t help but tilt her head back.  Mike begins kissing her throat, sucking gently at her pulse point.  His free hand slides from her spine down between her legs.  He pushes her panties aside, stroking her ass cheeks.  He circles her puckered hole with a calloused finger before moving on to her drenched pussy.

Ginny moans as he slides a thick digit into her heat.  She bucks against his hand wanting more.  Impatient, she reaches for his jeans, opening them quickly.  He adds a second finger to her cunt, stroking fast and hard, preparing her for what’s coming next.

His jeans fall to his knees.  “God damn,” Ginny mutters as she wraps her hand around his thick cock.  She’d heard the rumors of course, but feeling his bulging flesh in her fingers brings the reality of his size into sharp focus.  “You are huge.  Don’t know if it will…”

He thrusts into her fist, groaning.  “Oh, it will.”

Ginny feels Mike adding a third finger to her slick center and she groans at the stretch.  Her hand is still wrapped around his cock and she begins to stroke firmly from base to tip.  “Condom?” she asks desperately against his lips.

He pulls the box of Magnums from his jacket pocket and holds them up.  “I was a boy scout.”

Ginny yanks his jacket from his shoulders and begins unbuttoning his shirt as he wriggles free of his jeans.  She quickly removes her panties and tank and they both stand still, watching.

“Jesus Christ, you are beautiful,” Mike says, his voice strained, his gave full of worship.

“Not so bad yourself.”  She reaches out, stroking a well defined pectoral and then swirling a finger tip around a hardening nipple.  “We’re doing this?”

“Sure as fuck not changing my mind.  You?”

“Nah.  I’m good.”  She grins, her eyes flashing.  “Wanted to do this for so long.”

He pulls her close. “Me too, Rook.  Me too.”

And then they are kissing and stroking and pushing and pulling and they fall in a tangled heap onto the egyptian cotton sheets.  He fumbles for the box and rips it open without breaking the kiss.  Blindly, he sheathes his seeping cock.  Ginny wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes gently into her body.

Mike lets out a sound that is immediately addictive to her ears.  She scratches blunt nails down his back and hears it again.  It’s a growl, coming from deep inside.  He begins to thrust, slowly and shallowly at first as he allows her pussy to stretch to accommodate his girth.

“Fuck!” he jerks away from her without warning.  

“What?” Ginny’s pupils are blown with need and her pussy throbs with want.  “Why did you stop?”

“God damned condom broke.  I’m sorry, Ginny.  It happens sometimes.”

“Shit.  Magnums aren’t even big enough for Mike Lawson’s dick?”

He shakes his head, not in a joking mood.  “Just give me a second.”  He grabs at the box, his fingers shaking slightly as he rips another foil wrapped package from within.  She reaches over and places a hand on his arm. “Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t.  I’m on the pill and I’ve wanted this for so long.  I just want to feel you.”

He stares at her, open mouthed.  “You mean?”

She nods.  “Just get over here and fuck me.  You can leave the Magnums over there.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and tosses the box aside and rolls to her, nestling his hips between her thighs.  He reaches down, his hand still shaky.  Taking his bare cock in his fist, he lines up, easing into her wet heat.  “Holy fuck.  You feel so good.  Oh fuck.  So good.”

Ginny arches up, trying to take him deeper.  “More.  Give me more.”

He’s lost whatever willpower he’d possessed earlier.  Feeling her pussy gripping at his cock, knowing that nothing separates him from his rookie - it’s all too much.  He reaches under her knee and opens her up farther.  His thrusts are growing quicker, deeper and more urgent.  She is still tight, but he can feel that she’s slowly flowering open for him.

He looks down, watching the place where they are joined.  She pulls up on her elbows, following suit.  Mike slows slightly as they both watch his thick penis pounding into her drenched pussy.  “More,” she says again.  “I want all of you.”

He pulls back, removing all the but head of his dick from her cunt before surging forward.  She grunts with the force of it, but tilts her pelvis up toward him, wordlessly begging for more.  He gives her more.  This time, the tender head of his dick pushes against her cervix.  His forehead is beaded with sweat.  His arms are shaking.  “Ginny,” he says.

“Don’t hold back, Lawson.  Give it to me.” She’s panting with effort, never before having felt this full.

He reaches between their bodies and strokes a calloused fingertip against her clit.  He begins pumping into her at a faster, rougher pace.  Ginny feels her orgasm building and when he pinches her clit between his thumb and forefinger, she breaks apart.  Her cunt grips him as her climax rips through her body.

“Ginny,” he says again, warning in his voice.

“Come for me,” she begs.  Her voice softer as she begins to come down.  “Fill me up.”

With a growl, he buries his cock inside her pussy, his heavy balls resting flat against her ass.  He thrusts several more times, losing finesse as he finishes, filling her womb with his release.  “Ginny.  Ginny.  Ginny.” he can’t stop saying her name.  His body falls limp, crushing her for a moment. 

She pushes him off with a weak laugh and  Mike comes to rest on his back at her side, breathing heavily.  “Rookie, I think you may have done it.”

“Done what?” She feels boneless and sleepy.  Her pussy is sore and she can feel his semen sliding out of her cunt, pooling under her ass.  She doesn’t care.  In fact, if she's honest, she kind of likes it.  A tired smile stretches across her face.  “What did I do?”

“Gone and ruined me for all other women,”  he rolls to his side, placing a slow kiss to her lips.  His fingers slip between her legs again and he gently slides two of the digits into her tender pussy, very slowly working them in and out.  “Love feeling my come dripping out of you.  Want to fill you up again.”

Ginny pushes his hand away, wincing.  “Give me a little bit to recover.  Kind of tender right now.” 

He nods in understanding, pulling his hand away regretfully.  “We should probably get to sleep anyway.”

“Yeah.  You gonna stay here?” 

“It’s where I want to be.”  He presses a kiss to her temple.  “Can I?”

“Yeah.” Ginny yawns, snuggling closer to her captain.  “You can definitely stay, but next time we stay at your place.  Really did want to swim.”

“Okay.  Whatever you say.”  He's grinning when he drifts off to sleep, his Rookie tucked snugly in his arms.

 

**End**

 

A/N: Sorry if this was crap.  I've been sad to see so few new stories lately, and then remembered I had this wildly unpolished little story tucked away. Review if you have a sec. All mistakes are mine.  No beta.  -Lemon


End file.
